Naruto Uchiha: The Hidden Boy
by RahvinsCage
Summary: What would happen if Namikaze was just a cover name? If blonde hair and blue eyes had just been hair-dye and contact lenses? Follow the story of the other last Uchiha, as he fights alongside his cousin Sasuke. Good Sasuke, Neutral Council, Sharingan Naruto, Strong/Smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first/intro chapter of my fan-fic based in Konoha (that made me put the other one on hold). I felt like the other one was going by too quickly, and I didn't like that. So, I started this one! I hope you guys like it, and I'll make sure to explain everything in the next few chapters, but bear with me. This is (hopefully) going to be a good story, because I have the base goal in mind, and with that I can actually fill the space between now and the accomplishment of that. So, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Naruto. Not even the characters I may or may not make. *Hears someone whisper something to me*. Oh. Apparently I own what I make.**

**P.S. Stop SOPA!**

* * *

It all started with the Wave mission.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was beginning to tire of D-Rank missions all the time, but he had decided to just let it slide. He trusted his grandfather-figure the Hokage after all. But Sasuke Uchiha was not quite in the same mindset. He was getting more and more restless. If he couldn't take tougher missions, he would never get stronger. And if he never got stronger, he would never defeat his hated brother Itachi Uchiha.

Their other team-mate Sakura Haruno on the other hand, didn't care what type of mission they got as long as they were with her beloved "Sasuke-kun". And their sensei Kakashi Hatake was impassive. He, along with Naruto, knew that the Hokage would give them higher ranked missions when they were ready.

However, a day came when they were chasing Tora the cat, the most hated creature (besides the Kyubi no Kitsune) that the village of Konohagakure had ever seen, that Sasuke Uchiha lost his temper and demanded a harder mission from the old Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Seeing how upset Sasuke was, the old man decided to give them a C-Rank mission. It would be a simple job, just an escort for a bridge builder named Tazuna to the Nami no Kuni, the Land of Waves.

However, none of them had expected to encounter the Demon Brothers while escorting the old Bridge Builder. The encounter had been a close call for the entire team, save for Kakashi. They had (for the most part) handled it poorly, resulting in Naruto getting poisoned and losing a lot of blood. Within moments, Naruto had already healed from the kunai wound in his hand, courtesy of his haste to remove the poison from his system. Needless to say, the boy's healing factor shocked the team's sensei.

After getting to Nami no Kuni via boat, the team was confronted by the infamous missing ninja named Zabuza Momochi. After a struggle against the missing-nin, Naruto managed to free his sensei from a Water Prison, and proceeded to observe the battle between the two Jounin level shinobi. After defeating Zabuza, Kakashi was about to deliver the killing blow when a mysterious Hunter-Nin appeared and seemingly killed Zabuza and took the corpse away for destruction.

Promptly passing out after the encounter, Kakashi was suffering from chakra exhaustion and decided to teach his team the tree walking exercise to prepare them for the confrontation that he had told them was sure to come.

A week later, it had finally come. The attack on the almost finished bridge by Zabuza Momochi and his fake Hunter-Nin companion Haku.

Thoroughly trouncing Sasuke alone inside his ice mirrors, Haku was more than surprised when the boy he had met in the woods came to his friend's defence, only to be trapped alongside him in the ice mirrors.

Continuing to beat both boys severely, she was shocked again when the Uchiha awakened his Sharingan in his desperation to defend his friend Naruto. This was all for naught, as Haku still possessed superior speed and skills, but it was slightly more evened out.

The breaking point had come for Naruto when he had seen his friend and brother-figure "killed" by the fake Hunter-Nin.

In a swirl of red chakra, Naruto's black hair blew about as though in an unfelt wind. His jet-black eyes slowly morphed into blood red, as a single tomoe appeared in each Sharingan eye.

He would make the masked shinobi pay for killing his friend.

With an unearthly roar, he sent his fist flying for where he knew his enemy's face would be, and much to their mutual surprise, the fist connected, shattering the mask and sending the boy through his ice mirrors.

* * *

**So, I hope you guys all liked it! I know it was short, I just wanted to get this part out of the way. I figured the Wave mission was the best place to have Naruto awaken the Sharingan, and I wanted to start with that. The next few chapters will be on how Naruto's life was up until this point, though it was mostly cannon. There are some changes, like the black hair and eyes, but other than that there should only be a bit of difference.**

**Anyway, this has been the first chapter for Naruto Uchiha: The Hidden Boy! I hope you all enoyed!**

**Review or PM me any ideas/suggestions and I'll consider putting them in somewhere. Bye readers!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Masked Ninja

**Hey guys! Here's the new chapter. I know it's kinda short, and it's almost entirely cannon, but there's some difference.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any Naruto affiliated elements. *Weeps anime tears***

* * *

He ran down the street.

"I'll be Hokage one day! Believe it!" He bellowed, hoping someone would pay attention to him. Nobody did. Nobody ever did.

He was as alone as he was the day before, and as alone as he would be the day after.

Black spiky hair flying wildly in the wind, he leapt from house to house in his silly orange jumpsuit, desperately wishing someone would at least look at him. But still, no matter what he did, all the adults looked away scorning him until the end.

He just wanted to be acknowledged, he just wanted someone to care. His Jiji did, but what was one person in a village of thousands? He knew the ANBU squads that were constantly trailing him didn't hate him, but he couldn't interact with them so what was the point.

Sure, every year the Old Man would come on his birthday with the silver-haired ANBU, but he would never see the masked man's face. Yes, he got a single present every year, but while he cherished it one wasn't enough for a child.

It really hurt to be so alone. All day, every day that one word echoed in his mind.

_Alone._

Would he ever have friends? Would he ever even become a shinobi? He had been in the academy for a few years, but none of the teachers would bother correcting his stance, the way he threw weapons, or his poor chakra-control. It was the same thing all the time.

Then the day came.

* * *

_October Tenth_

* * *

It was the day of the annual Fox Hunt. This particular year was very bad. It seemed like everyone in the village was out to get him. The were cursing him, throwing stones at him, beating him, and cutting him. It hurt his body, but more than that it hurt his heart. But he knew that he wouldn't do anything to stop them. They were his villagers, and he loved all of them no matter what. They could beat him, they could even kill him, but he would never stop wanting to protect them. He was Naruto Uzumaki, and he would be the Hokage.

Around the end of the day, a few shinobi even joined in on beating the defenceless boy. That was when his saviour came.

In a swirl of leaves, a man wearing an ANBU uniform with gravity-defying silver hair appeared to stop the violence. He had seen too much over the years, and he knew that his sensei would never want this to continue.

Flipping over one of the shinobi, he pulled out his katana and quickly struck the pressure points in his targets knees. Twisting to avoid a kunai from another ninja, the masked shinobi catches the new opponent in a Genjutsu with his Sharingan. The second ninja falls unconscious while the third and final shinobi decides it would be best to turn tail and run.

"Are you alright?" He asks the boy on the ground.

"Y-Yeah.. Thank you." Naruto says warily.

"Don't be afraid Naruto-kun, I'm here to help. The Fourth would never have wanted to see something like this happening to a hero."

"A hero? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, surprised.

Laughing, the masked ninja lifts Naruto gently. "You'll find out someday, don't worry. But for now, let's just get you home, alright?"

"O-Okay. Thank you, again. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come to save me."

"I do." Came the slightly muffled voice of Naruto's saviour.

Quickly leaping off the ground, the silver haired ANBU carried the young man to the run down apartment that belonged to Naruto.

"Here you go Naruto. Next year, try not to get into too much trouble."

And with that, he was gone.

Naruto, being confused by the days events and tired after running so much, just lay down in his bed and decided to ponder these events the next day.

Unknown to him, he had someone watching over him, protecting him as he slept. The same man that had saved him earlier that day.

* * *

_Dawn of the Second Day_ **(A/N: I will totally love whomever understands this reference)**

* * *

It was finally the end of the weekend. The time when Naruto would put his pranking on hold (mostly) in favour of trying to learn something at the academy. It was also the day when the new teacher would be assigned.

"Hello class," The newbie greeted, "My name is Iruka Umino! It's nice to meet you all, and I'm looking forward to teaching you all."

Walking in late as usual, Naruto got the shock of a lifetime.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU'RE FIVE MINUTES LATE! GO TAKE YOUR SEAT, YOU HAVE DETENTION AFTER CLASS!" The new teacher shouted in his face, using some kind of Big-Head Jutsu.

"H-Hai sensei!" Naruto shouted, terrified.

Taking his seat, Naruto actually felt prepared to learn. The new teacher actually shouted at him! He didn't ignore him, or mutter under his breath about monsters. He actually did something, even if it was giving him detention.

Twenty minutes passed, and Naruto was getting bored. Laying his head down on his arms, he started to snore loudly. Not noticing his teacher approaching his seat, he just kept sleeping on his arms.

"NARUTO!" Iruka shouted, scaring the boy once again. "Do you need to be sent out of class, or will you pay attention?"

"Hai sensei!" Naruto said again.

"Yes what?"

"I, uh. I don't know. I'll stay?" He asked unsure.

"Good!" The teacher said with a smile.

* * *

_A Few Hours Later, In Detention_

* * *

Sitting in detention, Naruto was all alone except for the teacher's aide Mizuki. Trying to focus on the comic in front of him, Naruto couldn't help but notice the glare Mizuki was constantly giving him.

"Uhm… Mizuki-sensei? It something wrong?" He asked innocently.

"Of course something's wrong!" Came the harsh response from the blue haired Chunin.

Quickly getting the message, Naruto decided not to worry about his teacher's assistant. After all, he was a Chunin. He could handle his issues, right?

Forty minutes later, detention was over and Naruto decided to go train a bit.

On his way to his favourite training ground, Naruto saw a certain class prodigy sitting on a dock in front of a small pond.

Torn between taking the chance to talk to him and probably get beaten up, and going to train, he chose the latter.

* * *

_Three Years Later, Genin Exam Day_

* * *

Naruto knew that he had failed, but he had been told of a saving grace by none other than the Chunin Mizuki. If he stole the Scroll of Seals, the scroll with the Leaf's entire storage of Kinjutsu, and learned one single jutsu from it, Naruto could pass. Of course, this wasn't true, as Mizuki was just trying to take the scroll and flee from Konoha.

After learning the **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** _**(Shadow Clone Technique)**_, Naruto was confronted by Mizuki who attempted to steal the scroll and kill Naruto. To their mutual shock, Naruto was rescued by none other than the instructor Iruka. Putting his life on the line for his student, Iruka saved Naruto from Mizuki, only to witness as Naruto used a jutsu he had never seen. As hundreds of Naruto's appeared, Mizuki grinned, overestimating himself as usual. Thinking himself invincible, he took on the hundreds of Naruto's only to be severely beaten into blissful unconsciousness. When he woke up, it would be in a cell with his chakra sealed off.

Watching the entire event unfold, a certain silver haired Jounin smiled, proud of his sensei's son, and his soon to be student.

* * *

_The Next Day, Team Assignment_

* * *

After an embarrassing kiss with Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto once again got let down as he found out that the prodigy was on his team, but his hopes were high because he was on the same team as Sakura Haruno, his long time crush.

After meeting their estranged sensei, hours after he was supposed to arrive, they all went their separate ways to prepare for the next day, their first day as Genin.

* * *

**Well, here it was. I hope you all enjoyed! I know there wasn't any plot development, but trust me on this. Kakashi watching over Naruto is going to play a major part in the way he trains his team. The next chapter will be what happens after the Wave incident, which is going to shake the whole team. Especially Sasuke, but meh. He's a prick anyway.**

**Like I said, I hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome (even when you're being a fucking twat *glares at the guest who said offensive shit*). But yeah, review or PM me any ideas like always! ^_^ Bye!  
**

**P.S.: Mejciu, I might do something with the idea of Madara being Naruto's grandfather, but I might go with something a little more distant. Still not sure, so just message me sometime and I'll figure something out!**

**Peace guys!**


	3. Chapter 3: Consequences

**Here's the new chapter! I want to thank Mejciu for some of the ideas that come forth in this chapter, and some of the ideas that'll come to light in the next few chapters. I spent most of my morning writing this chapter, so I hope it turned out well. I'm not really a quick typist, but I can go fast enough once I get into what I'm writing. I'm really enjoying writing this story, but I have some difficulty making the chapters long enough without losing focus or losing track of what I want to build to. This is something I'm sure I'll overcome, but I felt like you guys should know anyway. **

**As for a update schedule, I'm going to go for at least a chapter a week. It's going to be slow updating, but the pace of the story should be alright. If it seems like the characters or the plot are advancing too fast, let me know! There's a lot of stuff I plan on fitting into the story, but it's mostly going to follow the cannon timeline. There's going to be a chunin exam, there's going to be an invasion, etc. But one filler arc I am not putting in is the Sanbi Retrieval arc. I honestly didn't like that, because it was too slow. Nothing really interesting or important happened (in my opinion, feel free to disagree). But without further delay, here is chapter three of Naruto Uchiha: The Hidden Boy!**

**Disclaimer: As hard as I wish, I still do not own Naruto. How can I change this? God, please guide me to my goals! And make Itachi come back T-T**

* * *

Groaning as he sat up, Naruto looked to see his team-mates and their sensei sitting beside him, looks of expectation on their faces. Wondering what they were expecting, Naruto tried to get out of bed. As soon as he stood up though, he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

After helping him up, Sasuke finally asked the question they were all thinking. The question they all dreaded the answer to.

"Dobe. How the FUCK did you get the GOD DAMNED SHARINGAN?!" That was when the flood gate broke. He was the last of an elite clan, a clan known for their bloodline. His clan was extinct and this… This failure had it! This just did not sit well with him. But as he went in for the first punch of a beating that would almost kill the bloodline thief, his sensei stopped him.

"Sasuke, Sakura. I need you to leave the room. I must talk to Naruto alone. It's about his parents."

"But sensei, he doesn't have any parents! He's an orphan, remember? And besides, he stole Sasuke-kun's Sharingan!" Sakura complained.

"You're right Sakura, he doesn't have any parents because they gave their lives for people who take their existence for granted! As for the Sharingan, Naruto did not steal it, he awakened it. Now leave this room now." No response. "Do you want an entire month of Tora duty?" At that, the other two genin fled the room, dreading the thought of the Evil Cat of Konoha.

"Naruto… I have something important to tell you, but you have to listen very closely. And remember Naruto, you can't tell ANYONE this. Alright?"

"Okay sensei." The shaken boy responded.

"You're parents… Minato Namikaze, my sensei and Yondaime Hokage, was your father."

With that the boy shut down. He finally knew who his father was. He finally found out that his hero and his idol was none other than his very father. His father was the man that saved the village from the Kyuubi. His father is the one that sealed the accursed demon inside of him. His father ruined his life. And with that, Naruto started to cry, his illusions of a family that had loved him shattering.

"Naruto, listen to me! I know that he sealed the Kyuubi in you, but you have to understand that it wasn't because he didn't love you. He did it because he couldn't ask for anyone to give up their child if he wasn't willing to lose his own. He never thought that you would be treated like an outcast. He wanted you to be thought of as a hero, the saviour of our village and that's what you are! You are the person keeping a lock and key on the Kyuubi. You are the guardian of the village. The only reason you were treated the way you were is because the Sandaime was unable to stop it. Do you know how many executions there were in the first month of your life alone? There's a law keeping people from talking about the demon inside you punishable by death, and it was made by the Hokage himself. The man that loves the village more than anyone, except for maybe you."

As he stopped crying, he realized something was missing. "But who's my mother? If I have black hair and the Sharingan, who could my mother have been?" Some part of him was hoping his sensei would tell him that it was Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of his best friend and rival. That hope was once again shattered like everything else.

"Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki. She was a wonderful person. She was beautiful, smart, funny. All the things a person would want in a woman. And she had long, gorgeous red hair. It's only too bad that she hated it!" Kakashi said with a laugh. "And most of all, Naruto? She loved you. With all her heart she loved you and wanted to raise you into the wonderful person you are now. If she could see what you became, she and your father both would be so proud of you. But, there's one part that may be a shock to you. She was the vessel of the Kyuubi before you. Your mother shared the same curse as you, but she persevered and became an astounding shinobi! If she could do this with a demon inside her, so can you. You're the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the village's Red Hot Habanero! Two of the strongest of our village. And you never give up, you never back down. Don't let some people who don't know what you're really like ruin what you've become, don't let them spoil any of what you are now. Show them the next Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi)!"

"Kakashi-sensei, do you really believe that I can be that? That I can live up to my father and mother's legacy?" Naruto asked, new tears welling up in his eyes.

"Yes Naruto, I truly believe that you are the only ninja who can surpass the Fourth Hokage." Kakashi said, proud of his student's newfound resolve.

"But Kakashi-sensei… What about my Sharingan?" The boy asked hesitantly.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I've already told you more than I was supposed to. But I promise, if you want to ask the Hokage about this, I will stand beside you."

At the mention of the Old Man, anger started to rise in Naruto's chest. "Speaking of Jiji, why didn't he tell me this? I would have been so much more inspired! I would have wanted to be so much more! I would have payed attention in class, I would have trained more seriously! I would be so much stronger than I am now, and I might have even awakened my Sharingan before now!"

"Naruto, your father has some very powerful enemies. I know your hair colour is different, but if you had found out he was sure you'd be telling everyone. The only reason I know this is because I guarded your mother during her pregnancy with you, and because Minato-sensei knew the general time you would be born. Don't hate the Hokage for not telling you, he only wanted you to be safe. He really does love you, and he's always tried to undo the things the council has done to prevent you from taking your place as the hero of our village."

"Kakashi-sensei… Alright, sensei. I won't be mad, but that doesn't mean I won't confront him about this! He and the council will answer my questions, on the authority of the son of Minato Namikaze and the heir to the Namikaze clan!" Naruto said, newfound resolve burning in his chest. He was part of a clan. He had parents who had loved him. He had something connecting him with Sasuke, his best friend. He had finally found the catalyst that he needed to reach his full potential. Without this, who knows how long it might have taken for this resolve to burst forth!

"Alright Naruto, let's go try and explain this to your team-mates, shall we? Oh, and don't talk about your father. It would be a bit too much for them to handle. We'll say that you're clan is distant relatives to the Uchiha clan so it was always possible for the gene to awaken."

"Alright sensei!" Naruto said, beaming like the sun.

Exiting the room, the pair went down the stairs to see a fuming Sasuke and an expectant Sakura.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said happily.

"So Dobe?" Sasuke replied, angry that his rival had the Sharingan as well.

"Apparently Naruto has awakened the gene for the Sharingan. You see, his clan was a distant relative to yours Sasuke, so in a way you have a relative. Think of Naruto as a distant cousin of some sort." Kakashi said with his patented eye-smile.

"That Dobe will never be considered part of my family. We're elites, and he's… He's Naruto." With that, Sasuke stormed out of Tazuna's house.

"Well that could have gone… Better." Naruto said dejectedly.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm going to check on Sasuke-kun! I want to know if he, hehe, needs anything." Again, a team-mate left the building with ridiculously over-the-top emotions.

"So, Naruto. Since Tazuna is finishing the bridge, and Tsunami and Inari are out getting some groceries, why don't we try and expand your jutsu arsenal?" Kakashi said, hoping his student would jump at the chance.

"Really Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto asked, bouncing out of his chair. "What am I gonna learn? How to breath fire? How to call lightning down from the heavens? How to make an awesome dragon out of water like you did? How to make a tornado? How to cause earthquakes?" The list went on, and finally Kakashi decided to stop the boy before he passed out from lack of oxygen.

"First Naruto, we're going to find out what element you have an affinity for."

"Affinity? What's that? Does it make me super powerful? Does it mean I can-"

"Naruto! An affinity is the type of element you'd be strongest with. Here, take this paper and channel some chakra into it." Kakashi said, handing Naruto some chakra-paper.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei!"

Holding the paper, Naruto began to push some chakra into it. Almost immediately, the paper was incinerated, burning his hand at the same time.

"Oh my god." Kakashi said, dumbfounded.

"What Kakashi-sensei? Is that a bad sign?" Naruto asked, concerned for his welfare.

"No Naruto, that's not bad at all! You have the strongest affinity for fire that I've ever seen!"

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted, jumping up and down. "Wait. Does that mean I can learn some cool jutsu now?"

"Actually, no Naruto. You can't do that quite yet. Follow me."

Kakashi then led Naruto into a clearing surrounded by trees.

"Okay Naruto, I want you to create as many clones as you can and have them each pick a leaf from a tree."

Naruto crossed his fingers in his signature hand-seal, and made hundreds of copies of himself. There were so many that they barely fit in the clearing! They all shot into the trees, eager to take a leaf and learn something cool.

"Alright Naruto, now I want you to cover the leaves with your hands, and try and burn them with your chakra."

Naruto quickly realized that this wouldn't be as easy as he had thought. After a few hours of trying, he had barely started to singe the edges, let alone burn the entire leaf.

"Alright Naruto, you're actually making decent progress! For a genin to be able to burn the edge of the leaf after only a few hours, you're going to get it in no time! Now I want you to dispel your clones one group at a time, going by tens."

"Hai Kakashi-sensei!" All the Naruto's in the clearing yelled at the same time, effectively creating a gigantic roar.

As the clones began to disappear, Naruto almost physically felt himself getting better at the leaf-burning exercise. When the last ten burst into smoke, Naruto was beginning to feel exhausted. This was when Kakashi decided to put this method to the test.

"Naruto, I want you to try and burn the leaf again, but this time do it fast."

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Naruto muttered, feeling tired.

Holding a leaf on his palm while cupping his other hand overtop it, Naruto began to channel chakra into it. Noticing that he had much better control over the chakra, he poured more, little by little. All of the sudden, the edges of the leaf began to smoke. Then they began to curl. Then, very suddenly, the entire leaf was burned to a crisp.

"Alright Naruto, it seems like you have a good grasp of this exercise! Let's go back to Tazuna-san's house for some dinner."

Looking to the sky, Naruto saw that the sun was quickly descending. With the first step he took, Naruto collapsed onto his sensei's back.

"It's alright Naruto, you've done more than enough for today." Kakashi said. He then proceeded to carry Naruto back the the home of the bridge builder.

As they neared the house, the smell of wonderful stew awoke Naruto from his thoughts on the day's revelations.

Lightly placing Naruto on the ground, Kakashi decided to enter the house first. Bracing himself for the likely onslaught of questions and accusations, Naruto entered to a surprise. There sitting around the table was a happy Sakura, a laughing Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari smiling brightly, and Sasuke looking like he was deep in thought. On the table was a fantastically made dinner. In a bit ceramic pot, there was rabbit stew. On a plate beside the stew was a loaf of fresh bread. On the other side of the table was a kind of pasta salad, and a large bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Wow! This sure looks amazing Tsunami-san!" Naruto said respectfully, surprising everyone present.

"Thank you Naruto! Go on, sit down." Tsunami said, still smiling. "This is in honor of all four of you. I didn't get a chance to thank any of you properly when you returned yesterday, because you all passed out as soon as you got back. So this meal is to say thank you for saving my father from Gato's goons, and for saving the Land of Waves."

Suddenly, a large rumbling sound echoed throughout the room, but they all knew what it was. It was Naruto's stomach crying out for food. After Naruto looked away abashed, everyone broke out into laughter. Even Sasuke smirked a little bit. Not a smile, but something akin to one.

Sitting down, Naruto and Kakashi made plates for themselves alongside everyone else at the table.

All in all, the meal was actually quite pleasant. There was friendly banter between Tazuna and Kakashi, Naruto and Inari were chatting about how awesome ninja are, Sakura was gazing at Sasuke in admiration, and Tsunami was laughing brightly at the conversations between the older and younger men. Sasuke was eating quietly, still lost in his thoughts.

After the meal was finished and all the dishes were cleaned, Naruto went outside and hopped onto the roof. He soon lost himself gazing among the stars. It was something he had done since he was young, since he had always found the night sky to be beautiful. Suddenly he was disrupted from his thoughts by a person clearing their throat. It was Sasuke, and he had a look of total seriousness on his face.

"Look, uh, Naruto. I just wanted to… Dammit who thought it would be this hard." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke, if you ever need to say something to me just say it." Naruto said, keeping his voice from sounding irritated or anything less than friendly.

"Well Naruto. I wanted to apologize for earlier. It was a huge shock when you awakened the Sharingan, and it was even bigger of a shock to find out that we are related, even if it's only distantly. I guess I just never thought that I would have any family ever again after… After what my brother did." And with that, something inside Sasuke broke. He quickly started to tell Naruto, the dead-last of the academy, the entirety of the events of the Uchiha Clan Massacre. As he finished telling the story, Sasuke was crying and Naruto was trying his best to comfort him. Naruto had never expected to see Sasuke, his best friend and rival, crying.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuke said, finally coming down from his breakdown. "I guess it really helped to talk about it, you know? If.. If you would like, since we're kind of like family, you could move into the Uchiha clan compound."

Those words took Naruto's breath away. His friend wanted Naruto to live near him? This was new to Naruto.

"Sure Sasuke!" Naruto said excitedly. "That really means a lot. I'll get moved in after we get back to Konoha!"

"No problem… Dobe." Sasuke said with a weak smile.

"Sasuke-teme, you're never going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"We'll see Naruto, we'll see."

And with that, they returned inside, unaware of the single eye observing their entire exchange.

* * *

The Land of Waves, After the Bridge is Finished

Over the course of days since the bridge was finished, Naruto and Sasuke bonded together more, and Naruto spent more time honing his fire affinity. With help from Sasuke and Kakashi, he quickly mastered the basics of fire manipulation and learned Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Sakura spent time trying to expand her chakra reserves by practicing things like tree and water walking. And Sasuke spent time mastering the Fireball Technique, and the Phoenix Sage Fire Technique.

Kakashi, after teaching his student these exercises and techniques, spent most of his time watching over the bridge builder (just in case) and reading porn. Surprise surprise.

Leaving the Land of Waves was difficult for the whole team to do. Naruto had a teary goodbye with Inari, Sakura had a sad farewell with Tsunami, and Kakashi was even gifted a book of porn by Tazuna (much to his daughter's ire). Sasuke, on the other hand, found it difficult because the Land of Waves was a place where he felt at peace. It was somewhere that he knew he could always go for a few days away from the troubles of being a shinobi. Team Seven was the first group of people to cross the newly christened Great Naruto Bridge with any specific purpose.

* * *

**Well, that's it folks! This chapter took a little while to write, but I hope it was good enough. I hope that what happened was believable enough, and that nothing unexpected happened. Unless it was a good kind of unexpected. That's always nice to hear. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this!**

**All reviews are welcome, even hate. I don't like it, but you're entitled to your own opinion.**

**Review or PM me any ideas you have for progression, or things you'd like to see included in the story at some point! If it's good, I'll try and include it! If not, well I just won't.**

**Have a nice day (or night, or whenever you're reading this)! Thanks for reading the latest (until I update again) chapter of Naruto Uchiha: The Hidden Boy.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Cliché Encounter

**Hey guys! So SO sorry for the late update, I haven't been in the writing mood recently. All of the sudden, in the middle of reading The Sealed Kunai by Kenchi618, I got the need to write SOMETHING. So, I decided to satisfy you all and write this chapter ^_^ It's kinda short, like all of my chapters are, but hey, it's a start. I'm still new to this whole 'lay still in my bed and type away on my laptop for an hour and a half' thing. There'll be some pretty useful revelations in this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy it! I hope it's believable enough for you guys, but if not… Too bad! It's my story.**

**Without further ado, here's the new chapter of Naruto Uchiha: The Hidden Boy.**

* * *

Konoha, Three Days After the Battle of Wave

Team Seven had just returned from what was supposed to be a routine escort mission with quite a tale to tell. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage renowned as the Shinobi no Kami (God of Shinobi) and the Professor, had to use every ounce of his willpower to not look shocked as he heard the story of how Team Seven had taken on not only the Demon Brothers, but Zabuza Momochi as well, along with his apprentice the last **Hyoton (Ice Release)** user from Kirigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Mist). It was a bigger shock for him to find out that, aside from fighting against an A-Rank Missing Nin, Naruto had also unlocked the Sharingan alongside his teammate Sasuke.

All throughout the debriefing Naruto had been silent and stared at his feet which, coming from the ever-energetic boy, was quite worrying for Hiruzen. As the meeting came to a close, he had his mind on other things, but he was determined to explain things to Naruto.

"Thank you for telling me this Kakashi. Team Seven is dismissed and will be given the pay for an A-Rank mission."

As Naruto went to leave, the old Hokage said "You stay Naruto. We have something to talk about."

"Yes Hokage-sama." The boy responded meekly. This alone was enough to tell the aging Fire Shadow that something was bothering the boy greatly. Not only had he said nothing during the meeting, but he had also not called him "Jiji" as he did so often.

"Naruto-kun, what's bothering you?" Hiruzen asked, knowing the answer.

"Hokage-sama… I'm not really Naruto Uzumaki, am I?" The boy asked sadly. He already knew the truth, but a part of him needed to hear it from the Hokage. He just couldn't fully accept it without hearing it from him.

"No, Naruto-kun, you are Naruto Uzumaki. You always have been and you always will be. Don't let this little tidbit of knowledge and growth cause an identity-crisis for you."

"But Hokage-sama, I have the Sharingan! That means that I'm an Uchiha like Sasuke-teme, not an Uzumaki!"

"Naruto-kun, do you know anything about you parents?"

"Well… I know that they must have been from the Uchiha clan, and that they died during the Kyuubi attack. You never told me anything else, you never even told me their names!" Continuing to play dumb, he was shocked that he was actually pulling it off.

"Naruto-kun, that's because you would recognize their names any day, with the possible exception of your mother. Now, I can't tell you about your father, but would you like to hear about your mother?"

Perking up immediately at that, Naruto's mood did a full 180.

"Of course Jiji! What was she like?" He asked. "Was she nice? Was she pretty? Of course she was if I look this good! Did she like ramen? Who am I kidding, everyone likes ramen! Did she ever-"

"Naruto, hush." The Hokage said sharply. "I want to tell you, but you have to listen very closely, alright?"

Arms snapping to his sides Naruto let out a quick but determined 'yes'.

"Alright Naruto-kun. Your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki." Ignoring Naruto's questions, the old man continued, "Yes, she was nice. She was the kindest, most friendly young woman anyone could have met. That is, unless you got on her bad side. When she got angry, she was really angry. She even had the nickname 'Red Hot Habanero'! Boy, did she fit that name well. She even beat me up that one time I… Never mind that actually. You don't need to know about it." Shuddering, he continued, "And yes, she was pretty. She was the most beautiful kunoichi this village has ever seen, with the possible exception of my own student Tsunade Senju." He ignored the angry, Sharingan enhanced glare from Naruto. "She had long red hair, and gorgeous purple eyes. And let me tell you, she was not found lacking in the chest area." Another pitiful attempt at killing-intent was his reward for that comment. Laughing, he had to wait a moment before continuing. "Naruto, your mother was truly a great person. She came from a powerful clan, but sadly that clan is long since lost to us all. Their village of Uzushiogakure was destroyed, but nobody is quite sure when it happened. All we know is that it was during the Second Shinobi War, and that Konoha was indisposed and unable to assist our long time allies. It truly was a devastating loss, seeing as they were the leading experts of fuuinjutsu. They could make seals for just about anything! Some said that the seals they could make didn't even actually seal things away, but made wonders happen. Oh, now I'm rambling. Your team is probably waiting for you at your training grounds. Go see them."

"Yes Jiji! Thank you so much, you have no idea what this means to me." The black-haired boy said happily.

As he turned to leave though, the Hokage had one last thing to say to him. "Naruto, don't hesitate to come back another time. I can go on all day telling you about the crazy things your mother got into when she was your age."

"Alright Hokage-jiji," Naruto said with a smile, "I'll have to hold you to that!" He then turned and ran out the door.

Leaning back in his chair, Sarutobi sighed. "Minato, what would you think of him I wonder? He's much more mature than he seems, and I don't think he even realises it."

* * *

Running towards Team Seven's usual training ground, Naruto's mind was spinning. He had just found out about his mother! Finally, after so long, the Hokage told Naruto something about his parents. He could only reasonably assume that since his mother was an Uzumaki, that his father was an Uchiha. He would have to ask his Jiji or his sensei about them at some point, though he doubted that Kakashi knew much of anything about his family besides how to use the Sharingan.

As he approached, he hear the tell-tale signs of kunai whizzing through the air towards him. Instinctually activating his Sharingan and turning around as time seemed to slow, he could pick out about ten kunai flying at him on a crash course with what would have been his back

Knowing exactly where the kunai would be going, Naruto almost blurred between them. He quickly noticed a trail that the left in the form of a swiftly closing vacuum in the air. Tracing it back to it's origins, he saw a girl with the hair in traditional Chinese buns with short bangs falling over her Konoha hitai-ate and wearing a pink, tanktop like shirt.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" She shouted loudly as she noticed his forehead protector with the Leaf Village insignia on it. "I thought you were someone coming to spy on us or something, I've never seen you before! But then again, who would have thought to spy on a ninja village while wearing an orange jumpsuit? You stick out like Gai or Lee."

"Uh, okay?" Naruto said dumbly. He had no idea who she was talking about, or why she was even bothering to apologize to him. He figured it was another poorly trained civilian out for his blood or something until he saw her headband.

Face-faulting, the girl decided to take the conversation into her own hands. "I'm Tenten, it's nice to meet you mister.." She trailed off, obviously expecting him to give her his name.

"Oh!" He said. "I'm Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki. Or maybe I'm Naruto Uchiha… Agh I just don't know!" He said while tugging his hair frustratedly.

"Uchiha?" She questioned. "But weren't they all wiped out except that Sasuke guy?"

"Uh, apparently whoever it was that did that missed one. Actually, I didn't even know I was one until a few days ago." He said, scratching the back of his head abashedly.

"Well whatever," Tenten said, "I hope we're cool with the whole trying to stab you thing. I swear, I didn't know you were, well, you! But anyway, I have to get back to my team, we're supposed to meet up soon. I'll see you around… Cutie." She said with a wink, then turned and left a flustered Naruto standing stock-still with a blush on his face.

* * *

Ten minutes later, he was at Training Ground Seven with his team, listening to Kakashi drone on about teamwork being essential for a ninja. Getting fed up with the typical lecture, Naruto decided to speak up on the matter.

"Look Kakashi-sensei, I know that teamwork is important and all, but how are we going to survive long enough to use that teamwork without any actual skills? I mean, Sasuke is good and stuff I guess, but Sakura and I were pretty much useless until I got my Sharingan, except for that moment when I surprised Zabuza with the Henge."

"Finally Naruto!" Kakashi said, seeming extremely relieved. "I was hoping someone would finally have enough guts to speak out and say that we need to learn something else. Sadly for you guys, it could have taken much longer than that, and that could have been really bad."

"Wait Kakashi-sensei, are you saying that if Naruto-baka hadn't gone out of line and blabbed like that you would have left as as defenceless as we are?" Sakura asked angrily.

"To put it plainly Sakura, yes." Kakashi, the object of everyone's ire at the moment, said with his typical eye-smile. "But, since Naruto spoke up, I'm finally going to get to teach you all something extremely cool! Doesn't that excite you all, my cute little genin?"

If it weren't for that eye-smile, it would seem to them like he was hating his life at this point. Which he was, he had almost hoped to skate by without teaching them much until about a month later, when the Chuunin Exams were finally announced. Almost.

"Today, I will teach you three how to do something truly amazing. I will teach you how to walk." He paused for dramatic effect, but that was lost on Naruto.

"We already know how to walk, Kakashi-sensei! Hell, we can run! And jump and everything!"

The entirety of Team Seven sweat-dropped at that.

"Maa maa, Naruto you must let me finish my sentence. I will be teaching you how to walk… On water!"

As if on some unspoken cue, all three genin were shouting this and that about how it was 'impossible' and how 'nobody can do that'. Of course, they were wrong because most of the ninja world could walk on water, but they can think what they want.

"If it's so impossible, why am I doing it right now?" Kakashi asked.

Looking at him, the genin were all shocked the see him standing on the water, reading his porn. It's pretty obvious which part is surprising. (Here's a hint, it's not the porn.)

They hadn't even noticed him move onto the water, they were so busy shouting about how no person could do that.

"Now now, listen up to what I'm about to say!" Kakashi said, and they all stopped talking, much to his surprise. "It's sort of like tree-walking, but instead of a constant flow of chakra, you have to constantly adjust to the water. You're lucky we're here, not in Nami no Kuni to learn this, because the water here is relatively still. Now get to it kids!"

After about fifteen minutes, Sakura was running around on the water, and Sasuke and Naruto were still falling into the cold water.

"Kakashi sensei, what does this even help? What are the odds that we'll even need this anytime soon?" Naruto asked, getting frustrated with the exercise.

"Naruto, you should know from after the tree-walking exercise. It builds up your chakra control so you can be more efficient with your use of jutsu. If you really want to get it done, be creative with how you do it! You'll think of something."

After about five minutes of sitting still, Naruto sprung up from his unusually calm position and made his signature hand seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Jutsu)."**

Another Naruto appeared beside him and he activated his Sharingan. "Okay clone-me, I want you to try and walk on the water and I'll try and see what you're doing wrong."

Nodding to the original, the clone channeled chakra to his feet and stepped onto the water. He made it a few steps onto the water before his concentration broke and he fell into the cold water, dispelling.

Clutching his head, Naruto focused on what he saw when the clone was standing on the water. It had looked like the chakra in his feet was flowing like the water, but then it stiffened when the clone lost it's concentration.

"Naruto, why are you holding your head like that?" Sakura asked, concerned for her teammate.

"Oh, don't worry Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a small smile, "It just gives me a headache when a clone does something new with it's chakra and it all comes.. Back… To me…" Trailing off, he gained a glazed look in his eyes.

'_Did Naruto figure out the secret of Shadow Clones already? I thought it would take him a little longer before he noticed it' _ Kakashi thought.

"I have an idea." Naruto said, before putting his hands in his cross seal again. **"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! (Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!)" **He shouted, flooding the training ground with clones of himself. "Alright you guys, you all remember what we saw when he was standing on the water?" The clones nodded. "Alright, try and keep your chakra flowing with the water, but take your shoes off first to see if that helps. Sasuke, you might want to watch this with your Sharingan on, it might help you see what happens with the chakra."

"Yeah, whatever dobe. You look like you actually thought something through for once, so why not." Sasuke replied before activating his Sharingan. He then gasped at what he saw, and quickly mimicked what was happening in the clones' feet. Taking his shoes off, he sprinted onto the water and made it for a full fifteen seconds before falling in. "Naruto, that was a great idea! I mean, for a dobe and all…" There was something in his voice though, that Naruto noticed. It was almost like Sasuke wasn't fully into insulting him this time.

Grinning, he dispelled all of his clones and promptly passed out.

* * *

After, once again, a short period Naruto woke up and shot out of the blanket tossed on him grinning. He quickly ran onto the water and, much to everyone's shock, kept running.

"I did it! This is so awesome!"

"Good job dobe." Sasuke said, smirking slightly beside Naruto.

Yep. This was going to be an interested team.

* * *

**So there you go people! Naruto knows who his mother is, and he learned the secret of the Shadow Clone jutsu. Sorry to end it here, it just seemed like a good place for it to stop. Would you look at that though, Sasuke isn't such a prick in my story! I really do like the thought of Sasuke being a decent human being (Hint hint Kishimoto). I would love to see more stories with Sasuke being good, but a lot of people distain him because of the whole running to a pedophile thing, but I don't. He was consumed by hatred (and will be for part of this) and he wasn't in the right mind. I mean, can you imagine the PTSD from watching your clan murdered by your beloved big brother, over and over again and being told it was just to "test himself"? That would fucking suck.**

**Buuuut anyway, I really enjoyed writing again, and I hope you all enjoyed reading ^_^ Again, I'm so sorry I haven't updated sooner, I wasn't in the whole writing thing. Looking back on how I felt writing this chapter, I feel a lot better than I've felt for the past few months. I was kinda in a bit of a depression, and writing this out really helped (I accidentally wrote that as 'hepled', I swear to god I might be dyslexic). But who knows people, maybe I'll confide my deep dark issues with you guys ;) Don't count on it though.**

**As always, reviews are very welcome. Hell, even flaming is. I'll just sass the fuck out of you! In my head of course… But anyway, if you have any ideas or just comments, you can put them in the reviews or PM me them! I hope you all enjoyed, and come back for the next chapter.**

**So, this is RavhinsCage, signing of on a good note! See you all for the next chapter of this, which I think I'll write after I post this! See you all.**


End file.
